oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Longinus Spriggan
Longinus Spriggan is the third child of Longinus Niu, and a member of the Dressrosa royal family. His father in an unnamed gladiator from the arenas like many of his siblings,. Raised from birth as a stalwart fighter, he is a former champion of the Gladiator rings, and is the current General of the Dressrosan military, second to only the King and Queen themselves. Appearance The blonde out of the group, Spriggan Longinus, third living son of the Queen Niu strikes an imposing figure. While not the tallest of his siblings, he's arguably one of the most intimidating, with many noticing the cold glare in his eyes when they spend more than a few minutes alone with him. The square in his shoulder and icy stare in his eyes gives him an aura of an abnormally dangerous man. Spriggan has a compact frame, lithe and powerful from his years of physical training. Standing at 5'11, his height is not particularly notable compared to his siblings, though his muscle mass and sculpting is easily among the best of them. Spriggan has the fat content of a world class athlete. He has broad shoulders and thick arms, only accentuating his physique. Spriggan's body is covered in small scars here and there, tokens from his lifetime of combat. Out of these there stands two that look like they could have been truly life threatening, one of which runs from his right shoulder to his left hip, and the other a stab wound through the right side of his chest. Tokens from the only two times he has been taken down. Spriggan can normally be seen sporting his military uniform, only taking it off when he thinks he will actually have to try in a fight. It is an olive green uniform with a matching hat. It is filled with the decorations as required by his station as the general of the army, and not much more as he was never one for unwarranted awards. Underneath he wears a pair of simple olive green pants and a gray t-shirt, preferring the simpleness of the outfit for his style of combat. He is usually seen sporting a pair of black gloves with metal plates over the knuckles. Personality Out of all of his siblings, Spriggan is the one that most would qualify as legitimately malicious. Where as most of his siblings were horrified by the actions of their mother during the Day of Red, an event that was immortalized into their brains by the sheer brutality of the display, Spriggan watched with glee. He saw the power that his mother had obtained, and unlike the others who watched in horror, he desired it. He desired the kind of power that could bring others to their knees. He desired the power that would cause anyone he considered an enemy to flee before him. His efforts at gaining strength stem from this incident. Spriggan at his core is a wild man, displaying his emotions on his sleeve for the world to see, a man with nothing to hide. He is not a fan of deceit, of manipulation, even if he is a product of it. Like all of his brothers he was manipulated, used to be a warrior of the highest caliber. In the end though, he can appreciate it as it made him what he is today. He enjoys the finer things in life his position allows him to have. Powers and Abilities As the third child of the Longinus Family and the head of its armies, Spriggan has completely control over the Dressrosan military, second only to the Queens themselves. As such, he can call on the military when needed to protect the country. Physical Capabilities Spriggan has undergone rigorous and brutal training since he was a small child. As a male child of the Longinus Family, he was expected to grow up to be strong. His body is lithe and tones from hundreds of battles throughout the various coliseums Spriggan is known for his incredible strength. having worked for years to build muscle mass for the fights in the arena. Even as a young child he was capable of fighting full grown adults without being pushed back, having been forced to strive higher and higher for a sense of power his entire life. Even before he utilizes his fruit, he is capable of standing toe to toe with most giants in pure muscle strength, a product of his training. Large buildings and massive boulders are nothing but speed bumps for him, as he has the strength to to stand with the most powerful creatures of the world. His punches feel like mountains, and his kicks can shatter bodies, each one infused with the full might of his powerful body, leading many to fear the thought of even facing him. Spriggan has been through several hundred gladiator battles, and has never once lost a contest of strength, capable of trading blows with the best of them. He is one of the physically strongest out of his siblings, and has been up there since he first started training all of those years ago. Martial Arts Devil Fruit Techniques Winding Heart Techniques Guilty Spring Techniques Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki History Plot Quotes Trivia Category:Princes Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Gladiators Category:Generals Category:Dressrosans Category:Longinus Family Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Brawlers Category:New World Characters Category:Grand Line Characters